Turbolift Talks
by the-reluctant-nerd1701
Summary: While stuck in the turbo lift, Kirk and Uhura discuss Spock and the struggles that go along with being friends with and dating a vulcan. Besides enjoying ranting about his more annoying qualities, Kirk also gets an interesting insight into the relationship his first officer and communications officer share. Inspired by the hilarious lift scene in Into Darkness. VDAY ch. up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: so I've never written a star trek fanfiction before but i thought I'd try it. Basically the premise of this is Kirk and Uhura are stuck in the turbo lift and discuss their own struggles with the Commander. Each chapter or so will be a flashback/anecdote kind of this giving insight into specifically Spock and Uhura's relationship...cuz i ship it. Should be cute. Maybe, I don't know...**

"Lieutenant," Kirk formally acknowledged the communications officer with a nod as she walked into the lift. His head was pointed down towards his PADD so he hadn't noticed the young woman's appearance.

"...Captain." she responds, quieter than normal. Awkwardly she shuffles to one side of the lift, eyes slightly cast down. She hopes- no, _prays_- he does not lift his head. This had been exactly the kind of situation she had been hoping to avoid one of her very few days off.

But of course, as if on cue, he looks up and turns his head toward her, about to speak before his lips press into a hard line, trying not to smile.

Nyota Uhura, who he has always known to be look and act so professionally now stood before him in nothing but shorts and shirt with was at least two sizes too large for her tiny frame, obviously not belonging to her. Her hair which was normally in a neat pony tail in the back of her head was instead propped on the top of her head in a messy bun.

"Oh, I was about to ask about you about a report but I um...just remembered that as of this afternoon you're off." he tried the best he could to hide his amusement but he couldn't help it. Catching Uhura during what he pretty much considered to be a walk of shame was just too much. "I take it you and Spock have made up." It wasn't a question.

"Sir," she said as her hands flew to her face in a rush of embarrassment.

"No, you don't have to be sorry I mean, it is your time off." He said placing his PADD under his arm.

"I am aware, but still you have to recognize the awkwardness of this situation," she said sounding a little less uncomfortable.

"Not at all, I don't feel awkward," he said with a chuckle. "I'm more curious than anything to be honest,"

"I'm sorry?" she turned toward him, eyes squinting. God, she thought. How long is this lift ride?

"Just how that whole...thing works. Your, ahem, relationship."

"As I said before sir, I really don't want to-"

"We _are_ friends Uhura, before we're crewmates."

"Gosh, what is wrong with this lift?" she said turning toward the control panel, seriously concerned now. They should have each reached their respective destinations now.

"Don't change the subject, I really am-"

"No Kirk I'm serious. When has a trip in the turbo lift ever taken this long?" Uhura crossed her arms, irritated now. She just needed to run back to her quarters for a second and now this. Some day off.

"Oh, you're right. This is a long ride. Huh." The captains reached into his pocket and grabbed his communicator. "Scotty," he spoke into it.

"Sir? You're on the ship why are you calling me from you're communicator?" the engineer questioned clearly confused.

"Because the lift is busted and me and Uhura are stuck." he rolled his eyes. They can beam people on board and go travel to planets in minutes but something as simple as an elevator is suddenly a technological struggle?

"Oh, well I'm sure it's nothing Captain, it'll fixed in no time" he assured before Kirk thanked him and put the communicator back in his pocket.

"Well this is just fabulous." Uhura began muttering curses to herself in a number of languages.

"Oh I'm sure its nothing, Scotty'll have us outta here soon enough. In the mean time-"

"Captain I'm gonna have to stop you right there," she held up a hand. "We are friends and past events made me realize just how much..." she trailed off not wanting to bring up bad feelings. "But I don't feel comfortable talking about mine and Spock's relationship to anyone. It's a very private thing, for both of us."

"I understand," Kirk said. "I respect both of you."

"Thank you," she smiled a little at him. The captain, for all his annoying behaviors and immature tendencies was a very kind and understanding man. She forgot that sometimes.

"But doesn't it get frustrating sometimes? I mean, I'm only with him a fraction of the time and sometimes he's just so...I mean you must need to talk to someone about him. Hell I need to. He can just be so-"

"Oh, I know." Uhura said rolling her eyes not at Kirk but at memories of past...disagreements. "Trust me, I know." It was silent for a while and Uhura thought for first time that Kirk had actually had a point; it would be nice to...vent about her partner who, for all of his positive qualities could be a bit too logical for his own good.

"I hope I'm not make you uncomfortable, but I am curious. How exactly do you fight...with a vulcan?"

Uhura heaved a heavy sigh, knowing she would regret this later. "Oh, let me tell you..."

**A/N: If you think you might like this story, let me know so I know whether or not its something worth continuing! See you next chapter (hopefully)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alrighty so I guess I'll keep doing this thang. I don't know how much I'll update because I work full time but I'll try to write something whenever I have free time so hopefully that will lead to frequentish updates maybe? If any of you have any kind of requests like little stories or things about Spock and Uhura's relationship you want me to write about, let me know and I'll at least attempt to write something. Any who, I hope you guys like this. **

**OH and btw, I'm not really using the comic book for how they started dating..I never really liked it so I'm kinda making it up as I go.**

**Again, first star trek fanfic so my writing's not that good. Bear with me!**

By this time they had been in the lift for some time and there and Scotty for all of his vast knowledge of the enterprise's inner workings found himself incapable of fixing what seemed to be a simple mechanical problem. They would be out soon enough, both Uhura and Kirk knew and while they were both frustrated with their current situation they had decided to make the best of it.

"I've always wondered how that whole thing even _happened_," Kirk said. They had both sat down on the floor, Uhura's legs crossed delicately over one another.

"What do you mean _how_ it _happened_?" she replied with a laugh. Though these were conversations she never thought she ever have with anyone, let alone Captain Kirk. But she did have to admit, it was nice to be able to talk to someone who had an equal understanding of Spock's less than endearing traits. "I don't know it just sort of...happened."

"Yeah but c'mon, you have to admit he's probably not the kind of man you thought you'd ever be attracted to."

"I mean I've always been attracted to intelligence..." she trailed off, remembering her first encounter with her handsome instructor...

_Nyota Uhura walked across the Starfleet Academy campus in head held high, hair pulled neatly to the back of her head, swinging softly with every step she took. Despite it being the first day of classes as a freshman, she didn't feel nervous unlike her classmates. She could only feel excitement for what was to come, concerning both her academic career during her time at the academy and what would come after. She was excited for all of it, ready to do whatever work was necessary and eager for the challenges she was sure would come to her. _

_While she was already fluent in many of the languages spoken in the federation and more than proficient in many more, she was hoping to become fluent in as many languages as she could manage. She loved what language was and could do; more than that she loved learning and it she found it beautiful how even though all of the languages were so different, they were all used for the same purpose. _

_Her first class of the day would be no doubt be her most interesting, and challenging, not only due to the subject matter but the instructor who would be teaching it. He was vulcan, of that she was aware, and very curious. She had studies vulcan culture while she was an undergrad and knew what to expect, how to conduct herself in the presence of the logic loving species, not to mention vulcan was one of the languages she was already fluent in. So when she walked into the class room, she was confident that the class would go just fine._

_But she hadn't counted on him being so goddamned good looking._

_It was inappropriate to notice it, she knew and she cursed herself for the thought as she took her seat trying her hardest not to stare. More and more students began to funnel into the classroom and she was regaining her composure. Her focus was unaffected and her school work remained as excellent as ever._

_She hadn't even really paid any more attention to Professor Spock's attractiveness by the second week of classes; she was too in awe of his intellect. His ability to switch in and out of languages without skipping a beat, his vast knowledge on their subject matter; all of it made her admire him more and more each day. She had participated in his class frequently, mostly because few others had the courage and those who did lacked her talent and tongue for language. He never gave her more than a nod to acknowledge her answers accuracy or acknowledged her clearly superior pronunciations but she never expected him to. He was first and foremost a vulcan, after all. _

_In fact the first time they even spoke directly to each other was a month or so until the end of the semester. She had come into class earlier than she meant to and was the only one in the classroom with the Professor. She was busying herself with her PADD, doing some light reading for another class when she heard him speak._

_"Cadet Uhura, may I have a word with you?" he spoke in his usual rhythm, and Nyota couldn't help but notice how soothing it sounded to hear him say her name._

_"Of course sir," she said looking up to meet his steady gaze. This was not weird, she thought, banishing awkward thoughts she had long banished from her mind. _

_"As you are aware the semester is coming to a close. You're performance in my class has consistently exceeded expectations."_

_"Thank you sir." she answered plainly, trying to keep a smile at bay._

_"No thanks is necessary as it is only the truth. Due to you academic excellence I would like to offer you a position as my teaching assistant for the next semester."_

"Wow. How romantic," Kirk rolled his eyes. I mean he didn't expect the story of their romance to be riveting but he didn't expect it to be so...blah.

"Well that's not how we initiated our relationship. It came much later."

"_Much_ later?!"

"I mean it was a gradual process, but sweet." she smiled at the memories...

_The next semester began and Uhura took to her new position quickly. She was surprised at how easy it was to be around Spock, not that she expected to be awkward. She just hadn't expected it to be so comfortable. More often than not they would work in a comfortable silence, though sometimes he would attempt to make conversation, she knew to try to make his human assistant more comfortable, though she assured him multiple times such efforts were not necessary._

_The more time they spent together the more she began to understand him and after only a few weeks working so closely with him and for such long hours she began to consider him more of a friend than a superior. She surprised them both one day by extending a lunch invitation._

_"Sir I was about to head over to the cafeteria if you would like to join me?" she said as she slung her bag over her shoulder, smiling slightly at him. She could smile around him now, after he assured her that her attempts to adhere to his way of conversation unnecessary though appreciated._

_He in turn surprised them both not only by his acceptance of her first invitation, but by his own invitations that followed first once a week, then twice a week until they had begun going to lunch with each other every day (when her class schedule allowed) without even mentioning it. It became a nice routine that she hoped he was beginning to enjoy as much as she was. With him the conversation was easy and intellectually stimulating, effortless and endlessly amusing. She would laugh at jokes he didn't even know he had made, the ends of his mouth quirking up ever so slightly and so quickly that the first few times she was sure she had imagined it._

_Spock was beginning to enjoy her company too, she thought. He would never say it of course but she could tell that he was enjoying her company, perhaps more than he had ever meant to. Uhura to this day knew that Spock had never really meant to love her. And she didn't know it at the time, but Spock would later admit to those first few months of the second semester being the beginning of his eventual fall for her. Though she hadn't had confirmation of any real feelings of more than friendship (besides her own growing affections towards the cutie) until one particularly late work night for them both. _

_It was dark and so Spock had insisted on walking her back to her dorm in the event that some type of harm would come to her, one of the sweetest things he had said up to this point really. She had obliged, teasing him slightly saying that it was only logical. The walk was nice, quiet with pleasant conversation._

_Until Nyota Uhura, who was normally so graceful, slipped on a wet patch of the stone walk way. _

_Letting out a small yelp she was more than expecting to have her bottom hit hard on the pathway, until a hand reached out and swiftly grabbed her own._

_As their skin touched she felt warm feelings of affection that she knew did not belong to her and couldn't help but smile at it as he quickly pulled her up so that she was standing straight again. He tried gently to pull his hand from hers, a little embarrassed she knew, though he had no reason to be. As she tightened her grip on his hand a little tighter her turned his gazed to meet hers and, without thinking, she placed a soft kiss on his lips. Almost automatically he returned it, if only for a moment before slowly pulling away. _

_He walked her back to her dorm building, their hands still sweetly intertwined._

"And that's how that thing happened, I guess."

**A/N: So that's my take on how their relationship started. I always liked to think it would be a very slow gradual thing both because of Spock's nature and Uhura's professionalism and respect of his boundaries.**

**Any who, review if you liked it, leave requests for little anecdotes you would be interested and thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is fun so I'm just gonna go ahead and keep on writing this. Reviews make me happy as clam and inspire me so...tell me what you think! I love to hear it.**

**Fair warning this may be a little bit out of character but I'm really trying; again, first fan fic and I'm trying to remain as true to these characters as possible.**

"That's...sweet. I guess," Kirk shrugged his shoulders and leaned back. "A little anticlimactic if you ask me." he continued, his tone teasing.

"I mean what were you expecting?"

"I don't know, the usual romantic crap I guess. 'I walked in, our eyes met. It was love at first sight' that kind of stuff."

They looked at each for a second before breaking out into laughter.

"Please, you've met the man right? No, our relationship isn't so..." Uhura trailed off trying to think of the right word for what she was trying to say. For someone so talented in the art of language, her relationship with Spock was always hard for her to place in the right words, in any language; none seemed to do the connection they shared any justice.

"Sentimental Emotional?" her Captain offered plainly. She turned away from him.

"He may not _show_ everything he feels but trust me, he is completely capable of every emotion you or I are capable of feeling. In fact he's a lot more sensitive than you realize. He just...doesn't always know what to do with those feelings." she tried to keep her irritation out of her tone but she couldn't help it. It bothered her when people assumed that just because he was vulcan he was unable to feel.

"I didn't mean it like _that_, I know he _does_ feel. Come on, you must see how hard it is for me or anyone to imagine what he'd be like in a relationship?"

"No, no I understand. I couldn't even fully imagine it at first..."

_Particularly right after their nighttime stroll. Their brief skin to skin contact had left her breathless and blissful but also very confused. Spock felt something for her, she was certain of that; his species' touch telepathy had made her damn positive that he did in fact have feelings-strong feelings from what she was able to feel in the short moment they had touched. What their intimate moment didn't tell her was where exactly that left them. She wasn't his student anymore so he technically had no effect on her career at Starfleet, but she still doubted that an actual romantic relationship between the two of them would be less than accepted. Great, now she was assuming he would want a relationship with her. She was she there was no way he could- what logic would there be in that?_

_But still, his feelings were real. _

_During the week after their walk thing had been...different. Not detectably different to the casual observer but Uhura could sense it and if she could, Spock definitely could. She had screwed up, she knew it; she shouldn't have kissed him. She was a terrible person; she knew how sensitive vulcans were to touch, how even a brush of the hands was considered intimate and she kisses him?! _

_Well if he hated her, he certainly didn't show it. He acted different, if only slightly; he wasn't avoiding her as she had expected and partially hoped her would; he didn't fire her from her assistant position. If anything, Spock seemed to be more...attentive. When he saw her in the morning he greeted her with a very human 'Good Morning, Cadet' instead of his usual nod and 'Cadet'. He made a habit of asking her if she wanted a cup of tea whenever he got one of his usual three cups and made sure to hand it to her when he very easily could have left it on her desk. Instead of working in silence, he was trying again to engage her in very human conversations- how were her studies progressing? was she finding her day to be satisfactory? She answered politely and with a smile each and every time. _

_But despite all of his recently acquired humanistic habits, she was still uncertain of where that left them. He hadn't mentioned that night and she didn't want to mention it. _

_And so she wrote off his slight change in behavior as her own silly crush thoughts. So what he started saying good morning? So what he brought her tea? They would be perfectly normal if he were a human male, nothing to read into. At the very most they were friends and she supposed that was fine for her. She really couldn't imagine herself in a relationship with him anyway; though that didn't necessarily mean she didn't want one. _

_The Friday after their promiscuous hand holding, it was right around dinner time when she had finished her work for the day and was slinging her bag over her shoulder._

_"Have a goodnight sir," she flipped her ponytail back to its proper place behind her back before waving as she walked toward the door. _

_"Cadet Uhura?" he called just before she could walk out the door. "It is the weekend." his usual rhythm of speaking it made it difficult to understand what exactly his motivations for saying this was. _

_"Ummm...yes it is?" she turned back toward him now, not being able to hide her confusion. _

_"Seeing as it is the weekend and near what most would consider to be dinnertime I was hoping that would you accompany me to dinner." it wasn't a question exactly, almost an assumption in the way he stated it._

_"Oh um...I mean I'd have to change though." she answered, shocked but the sudden invitation but her heart still fluttered a bit at the thought of having dinner with him. She had at this point she had long pushed out any hopes of an actual relationship but in that moment those hopes flew back into her heart for a second and she had to catch herself. "But I would like to, very much," she assured him after his face seemed to fall just for a second. Perhaps she had imagined it?_

_"That is acceptable, I too should change out of my uniform. Would an hour be sufficient enough time to prepare yourself?" _

_"Yes, it would be sufficient." she smiled at him, completely incapable of hiding the excitement now. They parted ways and Nyota ran back to her dorm and quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a modest blouse. But that felt too dressy so she put a jacket over the outfit; then she took it off and back on again for at least fifteen minutes before deciding yes, the jacket would stay on. Then she ran to meet Spock, trying too hard to picture what on earth he would look like without his uniform. _

_Suffice to say he looked good. Jeans and a simple long sleeved shirt had never looked so good to her before and she wanted to compliment him though she knew it wouldn't be appropriate. Or would it?_

_This dinner was doing nothing to help her understand her relationship with him, she thought. In fact she would probably end up more confused than ever. Because even though this sure _felt_ like a date but Spock was an enigma and she felt silly expecting anything else but friendship from the poor man. _

_Their walk to a nearby restaurant was quiet for a few minutes, not even light conversation like they had a week before. But the silence wasn't completely comfortable like it used to be. In fact it was so frustrating that Uhura was about to say something-_anything_ to make it feel so strange. She might have asked about his lesson plans, his thoughts on the new ship being built...but what she really wanted to ask was what exactly was going on with them._

_Then he reached for her hand and she knew she didn't have to ask._

_Still, strictly for clarification purposes she decided to ask anyway. "Sir, what are you doing?" she questioned innocently although she was thrilled by his touch. She made sure not to make any attempt to remove her hand from his in case he should mistake her confusion for apprehension or confusion. _

_"I apologize, Nyota," he loosened his already gentle grip on her hand and she paused noticeably at his use of her first name. No one used her first name, it was something reserved for family and very close friends. "...I was under the impression that this was a date." he continued, speaking slowly."And if it were I would prefer that you call me Spock."_

_"This is a date?!" she didn't mean to sound as panicked as it came out but she was just so happy to hear him say the words, give some kind of reason to their whole situation. _

_"Again I apologize. I am admittedly unfamiliar with the human culture of courting. But it is part of my understanding that when there are feelings of...affection between two people, a relationship is usually initiated. It seemed...logical to begin the relationship with what is commonly referred to as a 'date'."_

"Now I know it sounds very strange to you, but those are some of the sweetest words he has ever said to me."

**A/N I feel like I'm overdoing it with updates like 2 days in a row but I have a lot of freetime this week and this a great creative outlet for me. Next chapter will probably be up in a few days time.**

**I think the plan is to finish up how they become a legit couple in a chapter or two and then on to different little anecdotes and stories. Leave a review, they make me so excited and thanks again for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok so obviously they cannot be in a turbo lift forever so I think what I'm going to do is get them out in this one and then make it so that Kirk and Uhura have occasional meet ups in the lift to either pick up with the story or for new ones or just complain about Spock in general haha**

**I MAY do a chapter with Spock and Kirk talking about Uhura but idk tell me what you'd think of that in a review.**

**Speaking of, I'd also just like to say thank you all so much for continuing to read and also for the sweet reviews you leave me! It really makes my day and makes me feel so I good literally cannot bear to be away from the story for long. Not even kidding, I love every single one of you guys.**

**But anywho, back to the story.**

"Well now that _is_ sweet," Kirk said after a moment. He had always been curious about Spock and Uhura; not that he doubted the validity or sincerity of their relationship. He knew that they loved each other very much, but Kirk was a firm believer that physical affection was key to healthy relationships and he just couldn't imagine his first officer and best friend actively participating in any acts of affection.

"I told you, what you see on the bridge is _not_ an accurate representation of our relationship." she yawned softly and leaned back against the wall. If they had been on earth it would have been at least 2 in the morning and she was exhausted, though they must not have been in the lift for more than an hour. All Uhura wanted to do at this point was crawl back into bed, cuddle up next to Spock and try to enjoy what would be left of her day off. However, while this was not exactly what she had planned for this night, she had to admit she wasn't _hating_ talking to her Captain. He had been right; after spending so many years hiding their relationship, it had become second nature and now it was really nice to be able to talk about it with someone.

"I swear to god, if Scotty doesn't get us out of here soon I will-"

As if on cue, the lift door opened with a swift swoop and Uhura and Kirk looked up, too exhausted to be excited. Both of them were expecting to see the chief engineer, probably looking bewildered and frustrated while he attempted to explain mechanics that neither of them would ever understand. Instead who they saw was Spock, hands behind his back in their usual fashion, head tilted slightly to one side as it often was.

"Spock," as if not tired at all Uhura jumped up, gracefully strode toward him, wrapping her arms tightly around his torso. Confused at first, Spock reciprocated the action, enjoying the contact between them though not necessarily understanding its motivation.

"Nyota, I waited approximately 12.8 minutes before attempting to find you when Mr. Scott informed me of your predicament. I apologize fixing the lift took as long as it did. Mr. Scott and I discovered-"

"Shhh, Spock it doesn't matter. Thank you for saving me." She leaned up and pecked him on the cheek, trying to hide her amusement as he automatically leaned in like he did every time she made a motion to kiss him. "Captain," she let go of Spock to turn toward him. "It's been a pleasure."

"Likewise," Kirk answered standing up and walking toward the door. "You both go ahead, enjoy your day off. That's an order," he smiled at Uhura who could only shake her head. Spock looked back and forth at his captain and his girlfriend, aware that he must have been missing some sort of humorous moment. Kirk moved out of the lift, motioning for them to get inside. Uhura began walking into the lift before Spock, unexpectedly took her hand.

"Nyota, perhaps in light of recent events it would be logical to take the stairs instead?"

"Walk up four flights of stairs?!" she moaned at the prospect. "I'm exhausted. I think it may be worth the risk," Spock's brow furrowed and Uhura pouted.

"I'll just leave you two..." Kirk left them alone, tired himself but on his way back to the bridge to do one last check on things before his scheduled break. Once Spock was sure he was completely out of ear shot, he answered.

"If you believe you are not currently capable of walking up the stairs, I will carry you."

"Spock, really that's not necessary," she couldn't help but laugh at him. "Really, the lift is fine. I have complete faith in your and Scotty's mechanical skills." she patted him on the shoulder and made tried again to make her way inside the lift. But his grip on her hand tightened, and he moved closer to her.

"Nyota, please." he whispered. At first she didn't understand why he was being so weird about this; the lift was fixed, they could get back to his quarters in a few seconds. She looked at him for a minute, trying to read his facial expression as only she could. And then she realized. He was scared.

He would never admit it of course, to do so would be illogical. But she knew that while she had been in the lift, Spock had been at least a little afraid. It was silly really, she knew. She had been on the ship the whole time, nothing could have possibly happened to her. He had handled it better when she had met with the Klingons on Kronos a few months ago, but she supposed he knew logically anything he would have done would have probably just complicated the already dangerous mission.

"Alright, she said. We'll do it your way." she smiled softly and kissed him on the lips before walking toward the staircase. She let out a gasp as she felt herself being lifted into the air and laughed once she found herself in his arms. "This is actually ridiculous," she said but did not struggle. "Spock I was only gone for an hour, you don't think your behavior is a little bit illogical?" she gently teased. She never wanted to make him feel ashamed of his feelings, but she also wanted him to have a better understanding of them.

"I am aware of how long you were gone." he answered still walking.

"And I was on the ship for the entire time."

"Yes."

"So why?"

"I am unsure of the nature of your query."

"Why were you scared that I was stuck in the lift?"

"I do not believe I was." he replied too quickly, defensively.

"Maybe scared isn't the right word, but anxious maybe?"

By now they had reached the appropriate floor and she was standing on her own two feet again as they walked toward his room.

"I suppose there is validity to your speculation. I was anxious due to your being delayed for so long."

"Perhaps overly so?" she said when they reached his door. He opened it for her and she walked in, turning around to face him as his closed the door behind them both.

"Yes," was all he said. "Nyota I apologize if I acted unreasonably, however as you said I was anxious having you away from me for so long." his voice was quiet as they walked back toward the bedroom.

"It's nothing to apologize over," she assured him. "I want you to feel every emotion, and I want you to _understand_ them," they walked to opposite sides of the bed, pulling the comforter down before climbing in.

"...I do understand them."

"Well what _do_ you understand of them?" she cuddled up next to him, layer her head on his chest, letting out a yawn.

"My affection for you is most obvious to me, and I hope to you. Often times however it is difficult for me to express them in a way that is both appropriate and...comfortable. Nyota I-" he was interrupted by light snoring and the corners of his mouth turned up ever so slightly before he turned the lights off and kissed her on the forehead.

**A/N: Maybe a little bit out of character but I hope not so much that it's unreadable! Don't worry the story isn't over, Kirk and Uhura are going to have more conversations and complaints and anecdotes. **

**Leave a review and give me ideas and requests for anecdotes if you have them and as always thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY IT'S BEEN LIKE FOREVER SINCE I WROTE A CHAPTER I AM SO SORRY FORGIVE ME.**

**I swear I normally would never go so long but this week has been crazy for me! I swear it'll be the last time. **

**In honor of Valentine's Day though, I wrote a little chapter to tide you over until later on in the week when I can write a real one! Again, I'm so sorry I feel terrible :( So this is just a little V-Day fluffy filler but I promise more is on the way!**

**I am going to assume that earth holidays will still be celebrated for this chapter so please excuse this possible inaccuracy... and leave a review if you want, to yell at me or compliment me it doesn't matter haha**

"Happy Valentine's day, Lieutenant" Kirk greeted Uhura as he caught sight of her in an otherwise empty hallway. It had been a few weeks since their little turbolift incident and since then, surprisingly, the two of them had gained a strong appreciation of their friendship. They were able to find comfort and humor in not only their shared frustration with Commander Spock, but also the usual things normally shared between friends. Uhura especially, though the most surprised by this new found bond between her and her Captain, was realizing how nice it was to not have to keep her relationship a secret and to discuss it with someone so freely.

"Oh, it's Valentine's day? Huh..." she tilted her head slightly to the side, perhaps a habit she had picked up from her boyfriend. "I didn't even realize." her tone was casually, oddly so, Kirk noted. She seemed completely indifferent about the holiday which he considered unusual for a woman, particularly one in a long term relationship.

"Gee you don't seem particularly excited..." he said as they turned a corner.

"Why would I be?" Uhura countered.

"Well because you know, it's about love and hugs and hearts and all of that romantic crap. I assumed you and Spock would be celebrating." he tried not to sound so eager for information but he couldn't help it. He had learned a lot about their relationship from their few hours in the lift and for the most part he felt like he understood them both better. But this made him unsure of their normalcy all over again.

"Please, Valentine's Day is not a real holiday. I never really understood it...Spock and I agreed not to-"

"Uhura I'm sorry but I never heard of any woman willing allowing V-day to slide."

"I mean the point of Valentine's day is to express love. I already know that Spock loves me so what's the point? Plus it's a terran holiday anyway and Spock _is_ vulcan. I don't really expect him to...well you know." Uhura shrugged her shoulders but her lack of interest was really troubling for some reason.

"And it really doesn't bother you?"

"Relationships are full of compromise, Captain." she smiled at him, a little amused by his obvious confusion. "But I mean I'd be lying if I said it _never_ bothered me. When we were first dating, I must admit it was...frustrating...

_The Cadet had been dating the Commander for about 3 months or so before Valentine's day had arrived. She had never really cared about the holiday before but then again she had never been in a relationship like this before. But she couldn't shake her excitement over the idea that she would finally be in a relationship on a day meant to commemorate them. Not to say that Uhura was really expecting anything- it would a little silly to. They had been dating for only a little while and of course he was vulcan and such a holiday meant to celebrate and express the kind of affection they tended to avoid anyway. But for some reason she couldn't help but feel more excited than she had felt during previous Februaries; she at least could expect him to mention it though, right? I mean at the very least, she thought, a kiss would be appropriate. Kisses between the two were few and far between and while she respected the limits set by his culture and would never dream of pressuring him to push those limits, she craved them desperately and was hopeful for an excuse to engage in one. _

_The excitement, as she should have anticipated, was misplaced._

_She walked to Spock's quarters as she normally did at least twice a week. As she entered she greeted him, perhaps a little more enthusiastically than she normally would have and he seemed to notice but didn't say anything. At all. The entire time they were together._

_It was by normal standards, a nice evening for them. They ate dinner over pleasant conversation, they drank tea and read on the sofa; their hands even touched a few times and he did not remove them as quickly or at all as he had done previously. But in terms of an actual Valentine's day it was anticlimactic. If Spock could sense her disappointment he didn't mention it, until she moved to leave, a little earlier than was their custom. _

_"I'll see you tomorrow Spock," she said while leaving quicker than she normally would and Spock, seeming concerned now looked up from his reading._

_"Nyota you seem to be, as humans would say , 'out of it'. Are you alright?" Normally should would have smiled at his attempt at using human phrases but she just didn't feel like smiling._

_"I'm fine, I just have homework I should get to." Lies. All lies, she always did her homework ahead of time and was rarely if ever behind on it._

_"You normally are most efficient in terms of school work, are you sure you are alright?" he got up from his seat on the couch and walked over to her. "You show all signs normally associated with the human emotion irritation. Is something the matter?" his hands we placed behind his back, folded in their normal way and from his eyes should could tell he was sincerely concerned._

_"I suppose I am," she admitted with a sigh. "But I know I have no reason to be. It's not you, I promise. I feel more frustrated at myself than anything." she raised her hand to flip her ponytail behind her back._

_"The nature of your frustration?"_

_"Well it's...Valentine's day." There was an awkward pause and Uhura felt herself turning red with stupidity. "It's a terran holiday about couples and it's stupid but-" she said in a rush of embarrassment._

_"I apologize, Nyota." he interrupted, his tone severely apologetic for a vulcan. "I was unaware there was such a holiday. I assure you it was not my intention to minimize the validity of our relationship."_

_"I know you didn't." she said, and meant it. "It's really not you, I'm more embarrassed that I expected you to know. I'm being silly," she could smile now. Uhura felt much more at ease now that it had been put out there, the awkwardness was gone. On her part at least._

_"I do not believe you were 'being silly'. It was logical for you, as human to have expectations of a human holiday. The fault is my own." Oh no, he seemed more bothered than this than she thought he might. "If you would stay this would give me time to research said holiday and appropriate celebrations."_

_"Spock it's really not a big deal. Honestly. I'll stay of course but no research is necessary." she put her bags back down and moved toward him, smiling reassuringly before cautiously kissing him on the cheek. It was over before he really had a chance to respond but he seemed affected by it in a way that Uhura could not place. "I'll make more tea," she said moving towards his kitchen._

_Spock and Uhura had resumed their places on the couch reading, their usual comfortable silence restored. After about half an hour so however, Spock, who had been reading from his PADD, spoke._

_"Nyota after some research, it cannot help but view Valentine's day as an illogical and unnecessary occasion." he stated this plainly. _

_"Spock, I thought we dropped this. I told you, it's a silly holiday." she laid her head back against the couch, a little exasperated. _

_"I am aware, however I was genuinely curious."_

_"And you've come to the conclusion it's illogical?" she tried not to laugh at him when he go so serious about things like this but it was just too cute sometimes. _

_"Yes. It's meant to be a day to express one's affection and fondness for a loved one, but such expressions should occur every day should they not?" the sincerity of his confusion was too much for her._

_"Awwwwwwwwwwwwww. Spock, that's so sweet." Uhura was touched at his words though she knew he wouldn't understand why they were touching. _

_"I do not understand how this relates to the sensation of your taste. It seems illogical to have an entire holiday for things which should be common occurrences. I would propose that rather than engage in one day for the expression of our fondness for each other we simply attempt to communicate it with more frequency."_

_"That's a deal." she said, so touched by this sudden onslaught of affection from Spock that she was sure she a few tears would fall._

_"I know that I often appear unaffectionate-"_

_"It's fine, I don't hold it against you." she interrupted. Uhura never wanted Spock to feel like he was wrong or inadequate. "I'm starting to understand how you are."_

_"Still it seems compromises could be made on my part." he had put his PADD down and moved closer. Uhura, shocked at his sudden change in proximity could only look into his eyes, where most of his expressions were expressed, she was realizing. "I will attempt to engage in more frequent displays of human affection." _

_Without realizing it, Uhura had been inching closer and closer to his face, and likewise he to hers. Unconsciously she kept shifting her glances between his lips and his eyes, before he, seeming to sense her wish, pressed his lips gently against hers. She was shocked at first, she could normally sense when these rare kisses were coming. But this one had taken her by surprise and as she kissed back, he seemed to deepen the kiss. Her hands rested on his shoulders for a bit before slowing creeping up to hold his face. _

_Ironically Uhura had to break the kiss, not for lack of desire but for lack of air. By this point he had laid his back on the couch with her on top of him. She flushed as she sat up, thrilled by what had just happened but suddenly worried for Spock. She hated the idea that he was doing something he felt uncomfortable with._

_"Spock, I- I don't want to make you to ever feel like you _have_ to do anything for me."_

_"Was this not a satisfactory display-"_

_"No, no it was," she interrupted. "I just know that touching in general is an intimate experience in your _culture_ and I want you to feel comfortable..."_

_"I can assure you Nyota, no discomfort was felt on my part. The pleasure was mutual."_

**A/N: Again sorry this is sooo late. I'll try not to wait so long between updates!**

**Review, tell me what you think! Besides making me smile they also put pressure on me to update and I need that! HAPPY VALENTINES DAY**


	6. Author's Note! Need Requests!

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this isnt a chapter and I know it was a longish time between my last two updates BUT this little note to tell you guys that I'm about to go on my spring break which means 9 worry free days where I can write pretty much all the time! But I need a few ideas/requests!**

**So PLEASE I need at least 5 prompts/ideas/requests for what ever you wanna call em! I want to do at least 5 chapters on my time off but I don't really know what other kinds of flashbacks or anecdotes you guys want! So any Spock/Uhura moment or situation you've wondered about...pass em on!**

**PLEASE leave a review with requests! the more I get the more chapters I'll probably write during my break. As always, thanks for reading and please review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks so much for the prompts guys, they will definitely be keeping me busy this week! Anyways, as always please review and thanks for reading!**

**But really guys leave reviews they make me so happy and motivate me to write! It also helps me know what you guys do and do not like so please don't ever be afraid to press that review button 3**

**Special thanks to Volitan for the idea :)**

Uhura walked into the cafeteria, a nice hot cup of tea on her mind as she focused on the closest replicator. She yawned, feeling just a little more tired than usual. No, no scratch that, she was exhausted. She had almost missed her alarm this morning, something she had never done in her entire life and simply putting on her uniform this morning has been a struggle. She was so tired that even her muscles we feeling a little achy. All she wanted to do was climb back into bed, but her shift was almost at its end and she even at her most distracted she was more than competent at her job. Uhura wasn't particularly sure why she was so tired all of the sudden, but she paid it no mind; it was nothing a few extra hours of sleep couldn't cure her of.

"Lieutenant," Kirk fell in step with Uhura as she grabbed her cup of tea and headed toward the door.

"Captain," she nodded politely, too tired to smile. She opened her mouth to speak again but a yawn interrupted her. "Ugh, excuse me sir," she paused to take a sip of tea.

"A little sleepy, are we?" he teased.

"Just a little. It's very strange, I'm not normally so exhausted."

"Sleeping well? Eating well?"

"Mmmhm. I'm just tired. It does happen, Captain. I'll be-" again she was interrupted by a yawn.

"Are you sure?" he asked, shooting her a glance with more concern in it than Uhura felt was necessary. "Do you need to end your shift early, nothing particularly exciting is happening on the bridge-"

"No, I only have a couple more hours, I can manage just fine." she didn't feel _that _terrible after all, just a fatigued. Sitting a chair translating for awhile longer was perfectly doable in her condition.

"You're not usually this tired, are you sure you're alright? Maybe you should go to sickbay-"

"No." she interrupted, her voice not raised but very stern. She would not go bothering Bones with something as silly as a bought of minor fatigue. "I'm really fine Captain."

"Hey, I just wanna make sure no transmissions are misheard or misinterpreted. You know a lot of problems can be from a simply misunderstanding." he shrugged "But you know going to sickbay may not be too bad of an idea, I'm sure Bones could give you something."

"No, I know Bones could. I just don't want to go to sickbay unless absolutely necessary. God, especially after last time..."she trailed off, rolling her eyes at the memory.

"Wh-what happened last time?" Kirk smiled, trying not to laugh at what he knew was coming. Lately Uhura had been an open book when it came to her and Spock and the stories were, besides enlightening, quiet amusing to hear. The was she mentioned "last time", Kirk knew this one was bound to be entertaining.

"The last time I went to sickbay, I had a cold. If I go to sickbay now, Spock will automatically assume I am ill again. And his reactions were a little...well..."

_Uhura never really realized how much she hated being sick until she was actually sick. It didn't happen often so she would forget just how awful it really was. She laid in her quarters, dying quietly on the inside; her head ached, her throat was dry and her nose was stuffy and red and stopping her from being able to breathe normally. She was, for all intents and purposes, completely miserable and incapable of working today. After a few moments, she gathered up what little strength she had to walk over to her communicator panel and left a quick message to sickbay before falling right back into bed. She would be fine, she knew that; all she needed was some sleep and she'd probably be back to work the next morning. Settling deep into her comforter she yawned, though it turned into a cough, and closed her eyes._

_She had been asleep maybe two hours before she woke up to soft by persistent evenly rhythmic knocking on her door. She groaned, shoving her face into her pillow. It tuned the knocking out but only lessened her already suffering ability to breathe. _

_"What?" she half yelled, half croaked out. Her hand flew up to her neck immediately regretting the strain on her throat. Even though her voice was weak, her annoyance was obvious._

_"Nyota?" Spock's voice, even in tone as usual answered. Blushing at her earlier irritation. _

_"Oh, I'm sorry. C-come in," she said. She sat up quickly, trying to smooth her hair out a little as the door opened. It was, as Spock would say, illogical, but the idea of her boyfriend seeing her in this current state of disarray made her feel even more nauseous that she already was. Nyota Uhura may have been sick was but dammit she would keep some semblance of dignity. _

_"Nyota, Doctor McCoy has informed me that you are unwell," he entered her quarters and made his way towards her bed. _

_"It's only a cold, I'm really fine. I'm sorry I should have told you." she smiled, but Spock seemed troubled. _

_"Are you certain you are alright? It is my understanding that it is common for people in an exclusive romantic relationship to care for one another whilst one is incapacity due to ailment. I have come to participate in this practice and ensure your comfort. What do you require to 'feel better'?" he asked completely straight faced. _

_Uhura opened her mouth to answer, to assure him that she was quite alright and he need not wait on her today, but her body betrayed her and decided at that moment instead to let out a violent burst of coughs. When it had ended she was gasping for air, wincing at the deep burning sensation now running up and down her throat and Spock had rushed to her side, hand placed gently on the small of her back to keep her up. _

_"I'm sorry," she said once she had managed to somewhat steady her breathing. _

_"You do not need to apologize," he said. Had she been in a healthier condition she would have smiled or even laugh- it was a typical Spock thing to say. But her illness was not the only reason she didn't smile. Despite the levelness of his voice and the steadiness of his hand on her back, she felt like he was unhappy in some way. Puzzled, she turned around to face him._

_"Spock, I'm really okay. Go back to the bridge. Besides I don't want to get you sick." she was disappointed and confused to find that his face was just as neutral as ever. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling that he was feeling...something. _

_"I am vulcan. The chance of me contracting your human virus is less than-"_

_"Spock, please," she interrupted. "All I'm going to be doing for most of the day is sleeping. I don't need you to keep me company, honest." _

_He slowly removed his hand from her back, which allowed Uhura to lie back down. As soon as her head had reached her pillow she immediately felt the allure of sleep come over her. But she didn't want to be rude, she told herself to wait until Spock had left before she allowed herself to fall back asleep._

_"Given your condition, I do not think that wise. Perhaps relocation to my quarters-"_

_"Spock, it's just a cold," she assured him, though she couldn't help but feel a little annoyed. All she wanted to do was sleep but she didn't want to offend him by telling him to leave, it was really nothing against him. She was just at the point of human illness where all one wanted to do was be alone and sleep, free from any type of disturbance. She looked terrible and felt terrible and desperately wanted no one to see her in this state; but for some reason, she didn't want to tell him that. Instead she yawned, probably more forcefully than was necessary before lying her head on her pillow, gazing up at him. "I just need to sleep." she said, hoping he would get the hint._

_"If rest if what you require at the time, you should rest." he nodded, turning towards the door. For a second she thought he was going to leave and her eyes closed in relief, happy to finally have some sleep._

_She awakened a couple hours later, confused though grateful for the box of tissues that now were at her bedside. She grabbed one and in the loudest and least attractive manner blew her nose, disgusted but glad to have some sort of relief from her congestion. Her eyes closed, about to fall back asleep when she heard a shuffling by her closet. Her eyes flew open and saw a figure which the darkness had stopped her from recognizing. Uhura let out a yelp which under normal circumstances would have been a lot louder. _

_"Computer, lights," a voice she knew was Spock's rang in her ears and she, exasperated now, slammed her head back against her pillows which she just noticed had been fluffed and rearranged._

_"Spock, how long have you been here?" she questioned._

_"You have been sleeping for approximately 3.7 hours." he answered, blankets now in his arms he was walking towards her bed. _

_"That' s not what I-" she began as he arranged the blankets he had taken from her closet on her bed. "Wait, you've been here this whole time? I told you I would be ok," and, as if on cue her body once again thrusts her into another coughing fit. As with the first one he had witnessed, Spock was immediately at her side, hand on her back again, keeping her body upright. _

_"I thought it unwise to leave you unattended." he said. First checking to make sure she was alright, he removed himself from her side and busied himself with a new set of tasks. _

_While she had been mildly irritated at his disregard for her wished before, the next hour had left her almost enraged. During that time, she felt herself being smothered by Spock's over attentiveness; he spent the next hour or so bombarding her with questions about her body temperature, the last time she had eaten, when the first signs of illness had started to appear and insisting on a number of remedies and precautions that to be honest, she just did not feel like doing; he fluffed her pillowed, covered her in too many blankets and asked "if she required any of the following:" which consisted of a list of soups, medicines, beverages what seemed to be every five minutes. Finally, after yawning and coughing and answered, she could not hide her confusion or irritation._

_"Spock, I've told you about twenty million times that I'm ok. I could tell you in several languages if you wanted." she tried to keep her face composed, but she had spoken so quickly that she had worked herself up into another coughing fit, which of course prompted Spock to rush again to her side, placing his hand on her back. "I'd really prefer you stop making such a fuss, it's not as if I'm dying." she said. Uhura was shocked to feel Spock tense next to her. Regret immediately ran over her as she spoke. "You-you're not actually worried I'm...dying do you?" it sounded silly to say, but Spock was probably not particularly familiar with human illness. He didn't answer right away, but his hands began moving up and down her back in a soothing way that was surprisingly human. He stopped once she turned around to face him more directly._

_"I am uncomfortable with human the fragility of the human condition," he told her in a manner that made it seem like a confession of some sort. "I have only witnessed human illness once and it unnerved me even then." She didn't have to ask who it was he knew who had been sick._

_"You've really been this worried, this entire time?" looking at him now she could see the sadness and worry concentrated in his eyes. He nodded sternly, and her heart almost broke at the tenderness of the moment. Placing a hand on his face she gently lifted his face so that his gaze more evenly met hers. _

_"I apologize for my behavior-" he began making a move to leave before Uhura put her arms around him, tugging him slightly to the bed with her. _

_"No, stay. Please," she moved over so that there would be room for him on the bed. "It would make me feel better"_

"Whenever I seem even a little bit sick, Spock worries so much it's best to just keep it from him as long as possible. And I'm not even sick this time." Uhura sighed heavily. She thing she hated how being sick made him feel worse than it made her feel. "That's sort of how we started the gradual move into living together." After that she became sensitive to just how much Spock worried about her. They had spent a lot of time together off shift prior to her cold but now that she knew what worry looked like on him, she found it almost constantly and the only time it was gone was when she allowed herself to spend the night in his quarters. Eventually she just stopped leaving all together.

"He worries about you, that's sweet." Kirk said. "That's damn well more attentive than most human men,"

"I know. But I still try to keep him from any extra worry besides what he seems to feel anyway."

"Fine then, don't go to sickbay. But at least head back for some shut eye?" he offered.

"Will do. But if Spock asks-"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't."

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter! As always thanks for reading and PLEASE leave a review, they give me breath lol**

**I think next chapter I'll have Spock, Kirk and Uhura on an away mission that may lead to some stories on what it's like living with or arguing with a vulcan...new chapter to up ASAP since I am on vacation...**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey yall! My vacation turned out to less vacation-y than anticipated so I apologize! But I have this chapter and I've already started the next one so fingers crossed it'll be up early next week! A few of you caught some typos in the last chapter and for that I apologize! I must have been really out of it, this chapter is much easier to understand I hope! **

**Any who in this chapter we're going to get a glimpse into Spock and Uhura's first real fight and this is most likely going to span a few shorter but hopefully more frequent chapters; we're going to get glimpses of their first fight, from Spock's perspective AND Uhura's as well as both of their sides on a current fight they're having. Oh and someone asked if she's pregnant and no she's not!**

**As always thanks so much for reading and leave me a review to tell me what you think!**

Captain Kirk was sure something was the matter; anyone who had been otherwise unaware of the relationship between Uhura and Spock would probably not be able to notice the slight change in conduct between the two. But Kirk, not only aware of their intimacy but now armed with knowledge on the subject, felt the tension on the bridge all day.

"Commander, the report you asked for," Uhura passed Spock a folder sat right back down in her chair; the simple act's formality seemed forced, not at all like they normally behaved towards each other on the bridge. Not to say they were ever unprofessional, they were a pinnacle of professionalism, never once letting on their intimate knowledge of one another. Still, the Lieutenant normally smiled when confronted by Spock, just as she did with any crew member. But today she didn't even make eye contact. Her voice was even and calm, though it sounded to the Captain as if she was a irritated.

At first Kirk thought maybe he was reading too much into it; he was sure nothing was the matter and he was just too sensitive to them now that he knew so much. Now, however he was certain there was some sort of lovers' quarrel happening.

Spock didn't respond with his usual, "Thank you, Lieutenant,". Instead he looked straight at her, following her movement back to her station. Clearly he knew she was upset about something or at the very least that she would have something to be upset about. As a Captain, Kirk didn't care. It wasn't interfering with either of their work. But as a friend (and a nosy one at that), he wondered what was wrong.

He got his answer the next day, while he and Uhura found themselves again in the turbolift together a few hours before their next shift.

"Good Morning, Captain," she nodded politely as he entered. This was the earliest he'd ever seen her out of her-their- quarters. Still, she seemed perfectly fine with him; that was probably a bad sign.

"Good morning," he answered, struggling to keep his tone casual and he continued. "So, how are...things?"

"Things, sir?"

"Yes...things. Things seemed, different yesterday." he tried to look indifferent, looking at a clipboard in his hand though it had no paper on it.

"Things? What are you-" she turned toward him, confused at first. Then she understood. "Oh. You noticed?" she didn't seem angry, like Kirk suspected she would. She seemed more surprised that he noticed their tension more than the fact that he mentioned it. "Was it so obvious?"

"Only because I already know," he assured her, shrugging slightly.

"Hmm. It's fine, really. Nothing too drastic or relationship shattering." she faced forward again. Even though she said it was fine, she was pretty sure it wasn't.

"That's good. Good." he wasn't going to push it, he decided. If she wanted to talk about it, she would. He was ready to drop the subject but she didn't seem quite ready to.

"I mean I really shouldn't be surprised," she half murmured. Uhura paused then, hesitating before eventually letting out a low grunt and reaching over Kirk to stop the lift.

"Wh-"

"I just need a minute to rant." she admitted. "I swear, I want to rip the bangs off his head more than you did after he filed that report." she crossed her arms, probably another bad sign. I shouldn't be, but he can be so-"

"Infuriating?"

"Frustrating."

"What about this time,"

"Not one thing in particular, more like a lack of things." she sighed, bracing herself for the explanation. "The night before last, he said something stupid. But that's not what completely irritated me, I'm used to that. What irritated me was that he was unable to recognize why I was annoyed."

"Well I mean, no guys are good at that. Especially one who's a little unfamiliar with human emotions," he tried to defend his best friend.

"Oh I know. I completely agree. It's not so much that he didn't understand as much as he proceeded to question "the nature of my irritation" and list the many reasons why he could not find said nature "logical"."

"Ah." Kirk nodded. Yeah, he that sounded like Spock. "You would think that after being in a relationship so long he would learn how illogical arguing with a woman was," he said it to lighten the mood, make her laugh. But oddly enough, it seemed to have the opposite effect. Her shoulders slumped down and her faced softened.

"We've only really had two other fights," she admitted, suddenly a little less annoyed. "On Kronos and...back at the academy."

**A/N: Like a said, this will span a few shorter but more frequent chapters! Leave a review and tell me what you think! The next chappie should be up early this week!**


End file.
